19 Października 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 52 - Domek letni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Światło prawdy. Koncert w 30. rocznicę śmierci ks. J. Popiełuszki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:15 Msza Święta Beatyfikacyjna papieża Pawła VI z Watykanu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 I tak, i nie - cz. 1 (I Do, But I Don't, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Kelly Makin; wyk.:Dean Cain, Karen Cliché, Olivia Palenstein, Mimi Kuzyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Afrykańskie słonie leśne (Forest Elephants) - txt. str. 777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Lucy Meadows; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Paweł VI - cz. 2 (Paolo VI, seconda puntata) - txt. str. 777 96'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Fabrizio Gifuni, Licia Maglietta, Antonio Catania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc.6) - Śmierć w muzeum - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2942; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Blondynka - odc. 33 (seria III, odc. 7) - Dobre i złe wiadomości - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rolnik szuka żony - /7/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Pestka - txt. str. 777 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 7/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 7, Dead Weight); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Byłem synem Saddama Husajna (Locked Up Abroad: Son of Saddam) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 100% Natury - odc. 4 - Gmina Lubowidz 22'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1086; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1176 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1177 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kultura, głupcze (110); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Narodziny Europy - Woda - odc. 1/3 (Birth of Europe - Water - ep. 1/3) 45'; program dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Matt Currington; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 43 Kanada - Quebeck (163) Montreal; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Wyjście awaryjne - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Michotek, Andrzej Golejewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ferdynand Matysik, Bolesław Płotnicki, Andrzej Bielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2144; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 The Voice of Poland V seria - Bitwa (12); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 570 "Moje marzenie"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 6 "Powrót Wiktora" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia: Co leci w sieci? - Program, który leczy; program rozrywkowo-kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 7 "Nadajnik i morfina" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 7 "Poeci - żołnierze"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham kino na bis - Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Terry Geard; wyk.:Joaquin Phoenix, Mark Ruffalo, Jennifer Connelly, Mira Sorvino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (122); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 20 (Lie to me s. II ep. 7 (Black Friday)); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Spis cudzołożnic 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:15 Reportaż 07:35 Raport z Polski 08:05 Rok w ogrodzie 08:35 Rączka gotuje 09:00 Misja: Integracja 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Jedz na zdrowie 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Glob - magazyn nowości naukowych 11:30 Kultowe rozmowy 12:00 Wokół nas 12:05 Głos regionów 13:05 Honor inżyniera 13:30 Co u nas? 13:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1 Liga - mecz: APP Krispol Września - KS Camper Wyszków 15:35 Powrót do przeszłości 15:45 Echa tygodnia 16:00 Młodzież kontra 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 22:00 Program lokalny 23:00 Telekurier extra 23:35 Saga prastarej puszczy 00:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:05 Wokół nas 01:15 Echa tygodnia 01:20 Pogoda 01:25 Dziennik regionów 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Linia opóźniająca - film obyczajowy (Polska,1998) 03:00 Wokół nas 03:05 Telekurier extra 03:35 Głos regionów 04:25 Wokół nas 04:35 Saga prastarej puszczy 05:10 Piszemy własną historię 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (14) 08:25 Scooby-Doo i bracia Boo - film animowany (USA,1987) 10:30 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany (USA,2002) 12:10 Vice Versa - komedia fantasy (USA,1988) 14:15 Top Chef 3 (6) - reality show 15:45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (28) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 8 (5) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Ostatnie takie tango Budki Suflera - koncert 00:05 Kolor zbrodni - thriller (USA,2006) 02:25 Magazyn sportowy 04:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (42/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (42/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Iran, Piłkarka w hijabie (7) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (7) - reality show 13:15 Mam talent (7) - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Street Dance - film muzyczny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 17:00 Prawo Agaty (7) 18:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (7) - reality show 21:00 Lekarze (7) 22:00 Na językach (7) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny (USA,1999) 01:10 Kuchenne rewolucje: Chełm, Gęsia szyja (7) - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Uwaga! 02:25 Sekrety magii TV 4 06:00 Komisarz Rex (11) 07:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (21) 07:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (20) 08:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (24) 08:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (23) 09:00 Zaginiony skarb - film przygodowy (USA,2003) 10:55 Galileo (449) - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Tata sam w domu (7) - reality show 12:55 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial komediowy 13:35 Magiczny duet 2 - komedia (USA,2007) 15:30 Gwiezdny zaprzęg - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2009) 17:15 Kamerdyner Bob - komedia (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2005) 19:00 Galileo (451) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Iron Sky - komedia SF (Finlandia,Niemcy,Australia,2011) 22:00 eXistenZ - thriller SF (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,1999) 00:55 Dyniogłowy - horror (USA,1988) 01:55 Zagadki kryminalne: Pociągi (7) - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Seks w wielkim mieście (13) 03:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Rodzinny ogród 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Allo, allo (7) 07:05 Allo, allo (8) 07:50 13 posterunek 2 (35) 08:30 13 posterunek 2 (36) 09:10 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Rancho (1) - serial dokumentalny 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Kowboj (2) - serial dokumentalny 10:10 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (21) - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Łowcy okazji 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Łowcy okazji 2 (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:10 Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny - film animowany (USA,2002) 13:55 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Wieloskórka - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2012) 15:10 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia (USA,1994) 17:00 Flintstonowie - komedia (USA,1994) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Wizyta wujka/Maurice idzie spać (23) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zamaskowany wichrzyciel/Operacja: Teatr (24) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Resident Evil: Retrybucja - horror SF (Kanada,Niemcy,USA,2012) 22:00 Hannibal (8) 23:00 American Horror Story (8) - serial grozy 00:00 Wikingowie (3) 01:00 Wikingowie (4) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Bayer Full (7) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Taki jest świat (276) - program informacyjny 03:35 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 04:50 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 4: Kopciuszek (12) TVN 7 04:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Agnieszka Szulim i Artur Barciś (4/15) - program rozrywkowy 05:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Antoni Królikowski, Łukasz Garlicki i Antoni Pawlicki (5/15) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Mango 08:35 Violetta (39/80) 09:35 Violetta (40/80) 10:35 Dr House 7 (19/23) 11:35 Kosmiczni kowboje - film SF (USA,2000) 14:20 Książę i ja 4: W krainie słoni - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 16:10 Maska - komedia (USA,1994) 18:25 Złodziejka diamentów - film dokumentalny (USA,2013) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Dzień zagłady - film katastroficzny (USA,1998) 22:30 Czarna lista (4/22) 23:35 Ojciec chrzestny 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1974) 03:35 Sekrety magii Puls 2 05:25 Przyłbice i kaptury (4) 06:25 Timon i Pumba 2 (43) 06:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 08:05 Akademia pana Kleksa (2-ost.) - film dla młodzieży (Polska,ZSRR,1983) 09:50 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany (Kanada,Francja,Hiszpania,2004) 11:30 Stawka większa niż życie (13) 12:45 Stawka większa niż życie (14) 14:00 Spotkanie z balladą (24) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Naga prawda o przeszłości 2 (5) 15:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Teksas: Kowboj (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (9) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (10) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (7) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (17) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (10) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (8) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 4 (57) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Arrow (7) 20:55 Spartakus: Zemsta (1) 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki 6 (5) 23:00 Podniebny horror 12 (7) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Allo, Allo (7) 00:35 Allo, Allo (8) 01:15 Spotkanie z balladą (24) - program rozrywkowy 02:20 Plecak pełen przygód (3) 03:00 Plecak pełen przygód (4) 03:25 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (5) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Hermes Corporation (299) 07:00 Mega Chichot (35) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 08:00 Pradawny ląd 8: Wielki chłód - film animowany (USA,2001) 09:40 Zimne piekło - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2003) 11:55 Hook - film przygodowy (USA,1991) 14:50 Lochy i smoki: Klątwa smoka - film fantasy (Niemcy,Litwa,Wielka Brytania,USA,2005) 17:00 Cesar Milan. Przywódca stada (7) 18:00 Cuda współczesnej techniki (1) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2013) 19:00 Tajemnice tajnej służby (1) 20:00 Włatcy móch 3: Szczypionka dla Frycka (36) 20:30 La Maviuta - gender romance (7) 21:00 Kacza dynastia (7) - reality show 21:30 Wrogie niebo 2 (1) 22:30 Życie na wybiegu (6) 23:30 Szybcy i martwi - western (USA,Japonia,1995) 01:40 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (6) 02:10 Włatcy móch 3: Deszcze niespokojne (35) 02:45 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 I Like It (6) - program muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (792) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 04:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Australii - wyścig w klasie Moto3 05:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Australii - wyścig w klasie Moto2 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Australii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - AZ Alkmaar 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Euroformuła Open - 2. wyścig w Barcelonie 13:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Heracles Almelo 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - Ajax Amsterdam 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Rugby: Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz: Polska - Holandia 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 W narożniku Polsatu: Grzegorz Proksa - Maciej Sulęcki 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Śląsk Wrocław - Stelmet Zielona Góra 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 IAAF World Athletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Przeglądarka 12:00 Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Weekend specjalny 16:00 smESKA 17:00 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Co się słucha? 20:00 Night Fever 21:00 Night Fever 22:00 Dance Chart 23:00 Dance Chart 00:00 Gorące granie 02:00 Polska noc TTV 05:40 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:10 Express - program informacyjny 06:25 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (22) - program popularnonaukowy 06:55 Najpiękniejsze miejsca na świecie (1/22) - program popularnonaukowy 07:20 Remont w stylu Vegas 2 (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 08:20 Wodne rezydencje (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Świat bez fikcji 7 (7-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Gogglebox (7/12) - program popularnonaukowy 10:20 Handlarze (4/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:05 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (11/26) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wojny przewoźników 2 (11) - reality show 12:30 Wojny przewoźników 2 (12) - reality show 13:00 Wojny magazynowe 5 (13) - reality show 13:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 (14) - reality show 14:00 Licytuj i niszcz (3) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Licytuj i niszcz (4) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (7/12) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Usterka 3 (7/11) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:40 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (11) - reality show 17:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 2 (12) - reality show 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Podwójnie ugotowani (14/30) - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Gogglebox (7/12) - program popularnonaukowy 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki (7/10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 DeFacto (8) - program popularnonaukowy 21:30 DeFacto (9) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Przepustka (7/9) - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Tabu Polska: Jedzenie (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Bagaż osobisty (2/8) - talk-show 00:00 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (1) - serial reality 00:30 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (2) - serial reality 00:55 Gogglebox (7/12) - program popularnonaukowy 01:25 DeFacto (8) - program popularnonaukowy 01:55 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 02:25 Tabu Polska: Jedzenie (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dzieciaki (3/12) - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Dzieciaki (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Michniewicz: Inny świat (7/9) - program krajoznawczy 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Premiera: Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Stara miłość (4/11) 18:30 Najlepsze z najlepszych 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:30 Discopolot! 22:26 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (1) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (2) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (15) 08:00 Casper (18) 08:10 Kot Felix (1) 08:20 Kaczor Daffy (8) 08:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (7) 08:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (8) 08:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (18) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1950) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (1951) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1952) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1953) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1954) 12:30 Na rybę (10) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (122) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (123) 14:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Bitwa o szal (20) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Gdzie jest skarb? (21) 15:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Każdy ma romans (22) 15:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Wykradziona tajemnica (23) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Sto lat (100) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Bara bara (101) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Czarny lulek (102) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kosmiczna landrynka (103) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (4) 19:00 Szaleni naukowcy (5) 19:30 Szaleni naukowcy (6) 20:00 Niegrzeczna dziewczyna - komedia (USA,2010) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Los bigos i uroda (83) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Chatka Wielkiego Władka (84) 23:00 Lody na patyku VI - komedia (Izrael,1985) 01:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Skarb! (25) 01:30 Dobranoc ATM (1) 02:00 Gra w ciemno (82) - teleturniej 03:00 Awantura o kasę (10) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (5) - program kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:25 Święty na każdy dzień 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 09:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 09:25 Kapłan męczennik - ks. Jerzy Popiełuszko 10:15 Osobisty sekretarz Jana XXIII 10:30 Msza święta na zakończenie III Nadzwyczajnego Zgromadzenia Ogólnego Synodu o Rodzinie 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Niebieska jabłoń - film familijny (Wenezuela,2012) 15:00 Paweł VI. Papież, którego nie rozumiano - film dokumentalny (Włochy,Hiszpania,2014) 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 16:50 Szafarskie dni i noce, czyli Chopin był u nas 17:00 Msza Święta z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława Kostki na Żoliborzu w Warszawie 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Głos serca (5) 00:05 Świat w obrazach 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Msza święta na zakończenie III Nadzwyczajnego Zgromadzenia Ogólnego Synodu o Rodzinie 02:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 02:20 Wielkość rodziła się przy ołtarzu - ks. Jerzy Popiełuszko 02:55 Świat w obrazach 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 03:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican Magazine 05:00 Święty nie rodzi się po śmierci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 06:05 Listy do Pana Boga - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Porzucony (10) 07:05 Prywatna historia kina (4) - magazyn kulturalny 07:45 Witaj, Franklin: Franklin się rządzi/Kryjówka Franklina (7) 08:10 Witaj, Franklin: Franklin szczęśliwym znalazcą/Nowy przyjaciel Franklina (8) 08:45 Niedźwiedzie - film dokumentalny (USA,2001) 09:30 Afryka - Serengeti - film dokumentalny (USA,1994) 10:20 Marco Polo (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2007) 12:20 Opowieść o Zbawicielu (2-ost.) - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 13:50 Robinson Crusoe - dramat przygodowy (USA,1997) 15:45 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 17:30 Prywatna historia kina (5) - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna (Polska,1963) 20:00 Efekt motyla 2 - dramat SF (USA,2006) 21:55 Dziewczyny z przemytu (1/2) - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,USA,2005) 23:45 Dziewczyny z przemytu (2-ost.) - dramat kryminalny (Kanada,USA,2005) 01:35 Krzyżacy (1/2) - film historyczny (Polska,1960) 04:15 216 miesięcy - film krótkometrażowy (Francja,2012) 04:50 Twist & Blood - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 05:30 Szelest - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2010) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (18) - serial dokumentalny 06:45 Lista Fokusa (49) - program edukacyjny 07:15 Teletubisie (7) - serial dla dzieci 07:45 Sąsiedzi: Faks (72) 07:55 Sąsiedzi: Sposób na odchudzanie (64) 08:15 Po przygody w świat przyrody (22) - program dla dzieci 08:30 Jak to się robi? (58) - program dla dzieci 08:40 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody (8) 09:10 Rozmowy nieoswojone 2 (5) 09:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (8) 10:40 Wierzyć czy nie wierzyć? (7) 11:50 Podróże motocyklowe Drake'a McElroya (4) 12:20 Planeta ludzi (4) 13:30 Para daje radę - weekend (8) 14:30 Andrew Marr: Historia świata (4) 15:35 Śmierć Człowieka Lodu - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 16:40 W poszukiwaniu Atlantydy - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2011) 17:35 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (5) 18:05 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:10 Ekspres Saharyjski najdłuższy pociąg świata - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2005) 19:10 Lista Fokusa (15) - program edukacyjny 19:50 Idiota za granicą (5) 20:50 Rublowka: rezerwat milionerów - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2007) 22:55 Za kulisami (8) 00:05 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (8) - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Tropiciele duchów 5 (8) 01:35 Niepowstrzymani (1) 02:05 Lista Fokusa (43) - program edukacyjny 02:35 Para daje radę - weekend (8) 02:55 Lista Fokusa (38) - program edukacyjny 03:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (46) - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Życie Bałtyku (1) - serial przyrodniczy 04:35 Lista Fokusa (50) - program edukacyjny 05:30 Podwodny raj Borneo (12) - serial przyrodniczy TVP ABC 05:35 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (12) 05:50 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt (2) 06:05 Smerfy (42) 06:35 Masz wiadomość! (6) - program dla dzieci 07:05 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (8) 07:30 Nela - mała reporterka (16) - program dla dzieci 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu (17) - cykl reportaży 08:05 Lubię to (7) 08:15 Baby beetles (7) 08:20 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:35 Domisie - program dla dzieci 09:10 Mój przyjaciel królik (17) 09:40 Smerfy (42) 10:05 Reksio (51) 10:20 Pszczółka Maja (33) 10:30 O czym one mówią (5) - program dla dzieci 10:40 Masz wiadomość! (6) - program dla dzieci 11:10 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (16) - program dla dzieci 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu (17) - cykl reportaży 12:10 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 12:15 Maks i Ruby (1) 12:45 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:15 Mój przyjaciel królik (16) 13:45 Smerfy (41) 14:15 Reksio (50) 14:30 Pszczółka Maja (33) 14:40 O czym one mówią (5) - program dla dzieci 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 15:10 A ja jestem - program dla dzieci 15:25 Billy kot 2 (22) 15:55 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy 2 (9) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (19) 16:50 O czym one mówią (5) - program dla dzieci 17:00 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 17:15 Tom i Keri (7) 17:30 Maks i Ruby (3) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (18) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (43) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Reksio (52) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (34) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (13) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (29) 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź (17) 20:15 Billy kot 2 (23) 20:45 Siedem stron świata (2) 21:20 Na kłopoty ABC - program dla dzieci 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź (18) 22:05 SOS dla czterech łap 22:30 Jak to działa?: Perfumy i zapachy (51) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Smerfy (43) 23:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Wszyscy święci - film obyczajowy (Polska,2002) 08:50 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: U2 - cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Testament doktora Mabuse - thriller (Niemcy,1933) 09:35 Szkarłatna ulica - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1945) 11:35 Szlakiem Kolberga: Mateusz Pospieszalski - cykl reportaży 12:05 Informacje kulturalne 12:30 Style życia: Enologia - nauka i wino - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 13:30 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: T'Pau - cykl dokumentalny 14:10 Krótkometrażowe kino wojenne: Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy - Bigos - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1965) 14:30 Krótkometrażowe kino wojenne: Śmierć w środkowym pokoju - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1965) 15:15 Hala odlotów 3: Rusofobia. Racjonalna czy toksyczna? (4) 16:10 Andrea Bocelli: Miłość w Portofino (2-ost.) 17:15 Niedziela z... Adamem Ferencym 18:15 Niedziela z... Adamem Ferencym: Koniec wakacji - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,2003) 19:45 Niedziela z... Adamem Ferencym: Jasminum - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 21:50 Studio Kultura: Maciej Drygas (3) 21:55 Filmy Macieja Drygasa: Cudze listy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 23:05 Teraz animacje!: Zupełnie inna historia - film animowany (Polska,2008) 23:10 Teraz animacje!: Drwal - film animowany (Polska,2011) 23:40 Kino nocne: Czas Cyganów - komediodramat (Jugosławia,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,1988) 02:10 Młoda Polska: Poczekalnia - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2012) 02:35 Zadymka 2013: Terri Lyne Carrington - koncert (Francja,2013) 03:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - film dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Haczów 07:40 "... swego nie znacie" - katalog zabytków: Mogiła - opactwo cystersów 08:00 Pierwsi chrześcijanie: Zakonnicy, dziewice i eremici (7) 08:40 Cafe Historia: Jaster 09:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Przyjadę na ślub. Rok 1870 (2/19) 10:25 Ex Libris: Historyczna książka roku (2) 10:45 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Rzeczpospolita szlachecka - wiek srebrny 11:50 Święty Graal - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,2009) 12:50 Wyprawa do Wielkiego Rowu (3) 13:55 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia weterynarza w Moskwie 14:30 Paweł i Gaweł - komedia (Polska,1938) 15:55 Dąbrowszczacy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1955) 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Montgomery 17:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej: Trwanie i przemoc. Rok 1884 (3/19) 18:15 Ballada o Mieleszkach - reportaż (Polska,2005) 18:40 Ex Libris 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 19.10.1988 19:45 Jaster - film dokumentalny (Polska,2014) 21:00 Wielki test o polskim filmie - widowisko (Polska,2014) 22:40 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie: Kultura w dziele budowy socjalizmu 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Armia Czerwona (1/2) 23:35 Nicolas Le Floch: Wielki łowczy (1) 00:30 Ex Libris: Historyczna książka roku (2) 00:45 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:20 Okolice Chopina - film dokumentalny (Polska) 02:35 Sława Przybylska - recital (Polska,1960) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 174; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 109; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 110 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (69); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Stare młyny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Mama - nic - odc. 4/4 - Negatyw - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Polonia w Komie - (581) Macedonia - Ajsza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Szklane życie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Nasz Profesor Papieżem 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Linkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Święto Kościeliskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kulinarne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa w PGR - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji - Radziejów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 7* Cuda mikroświata - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1075; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 "Zawsze gorzej może być" - koncert poświęcony pamięci Jerzego Wasowskiego (34. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Latający Erazm, odc. 18 (The flying Erasmus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 98* (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Ocalony świat - odc. 7* Cuda mikroświata - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Skarby prowincji - Radziejów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1075; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Latający Erazm, odc. 18 (The flying Erasmus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 98* (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (215); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia - Szklane życie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Polonia w Komie - Ameryka - Pardelaa (575); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Humor w odcinkach: Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju (16) - program rozrywkowy 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany: Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Aleksander Klepacz, Kaja Paschalska, Bartosz Obuchowicz (48) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:20 Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika - Sopot 1987 - koncert 09:15 Humor w odcinkach: 10 Paranienormalnych historii - kop do sławy 09:40 Życie to kabaret: Pojedynek nie na żarty - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Ale numer 10:50 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Na południe - cykl reportaży 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Szperacze TV (12) - program rozrywkowy 13:20 Tylko jeden skecz 13:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Życie to kabaret: 10 Paranienormalnych historii - Paranienormalni w telewizji 15:05 Życie to kabaret: Paranienormalni górą 16:00 Tylko jeden skecz 16:15 Szansa na sukces - program muzyczny 17:05 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (8) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 A la show - talk-show 17:45 Życie to kabaret: Mariolka prawdę ci powie - program rozrywkowy 18:40 The Voice of Poland - kulisy 18:50 Fuks - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1999) 20:20 Humor w odcinkach: 10 Paranienormalnych historii - kop do sławy 20:45 superSTARcie - kulisy (1) 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany: Jagna Marczułajtis, Rafał Królikowski, Monika Olejnik, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk (50) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:25 The Voice of Poland - kulisy 22:30 superSTARcie 23:40 Tylko jeden skecz 00:05 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami (1) - program rozrywkowy 01:15 Kabaretowa mapa Polski: Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami (2) - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Życie to kabaret: Mariolka prawdę ci powie - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika - Sopot 1987 - koncert 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:41 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:59 Serwis info 10:07 Pogoda Info 10:15 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn (Polska) 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Tak to się robi - cykl reportaży 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Pokonać ból - reportaż 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:45 Serwis sportowy 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:00 Reguły gry: Przewlekłość postępowań 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:57 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:11 Serwis sportowy 19:16 Pogoda Info 19:22 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:47 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Sportowa niedziela 00:10 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 00:35 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 01:55 Czyż. Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 03:00 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:55 Pogoda Info 04:05 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:25 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu